The present invention relates to evaluating image data for identifying an object. It finds particular application in conjunction with reducing the calculations and time necessary for identifying the object and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Algorithms used for evaluating images can be quite computationally intensive. Reducing the number of computations while maintaining image recognition quality helps reduce the amount of time, computer processing power, and computer hardware necessary for evaluating and processing images. Some of the techniques for reducing the number of computations and time for evaluating images involve determining when enough computations have been completed to avoid further computations that may not significantly contribute to image recognition quality. However, some present techniques for reducing the number of computations typically involve at least partial evaluation of all attributes of an image and, furthermore, may require multiple processors for independently evaluating different portions and/or attributes of an image.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.